The Hate
by Lany Lee
Summary: My parents hated me.. My siblings loved me. Then..Then they were murdered in front of me. I ran away taking the Hunter's Exam meeting people that reminded me of my family... Will I ever be loved again or Will I ever fall in love? I don't want people getting hurt because of me. Cause I have powers will I have to tell them?
1. Family

Chapter 1

My parents hated me the day I was born…They hated me because I was born with a power. I had marks on my arms so I covered it with bandages, But when it came to my older brother and sister it wasn't like that. They were always spoiled. My parents laughed around them. One day I was only six years old and something strange happened? As I woke up in the morning to use the restroom. As I was brushing my teeth my eyes were different. I mean literally changed! My eyes turned gold! My eyes were usually a light green, but they were gold I tell ya gold! I was in shock.

I rushed out of the bathroom to see my brother and sister and woke them up to tell them the problem because their my only family and their the only kind people to me that make me happy. "Onii-chan,Onee-chan! Wake up it's really important!" "What is it? What time is it anyway? My brother said rubbing his eyes. "Hurry!" I said helping my sister get up from her bed. "Okay! Okay!" My sister said standing up. "What is it?" My brother asked. "My eye's changed! I said in panic "What that always happens as you grow up!" My brother said. "But look their gold!" I yelled at them. "That's strange? Usually their a light green? My sister said in confusion. "Oh now you listen" I said to her crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. "Sorry! Sorry!" My sister said while rubbing her head laughing.

"This can be a problem." My brother said looking down into my eyes. " No duh!" I said in sarcasm. "Maybe you got it for a reason. Maybe you're lucky!" My sister pointed her finger out. "Oh my gosh why can't you guys understand how I'm feeling right now!" I yelled kicking the wall. I heard a big crash and I looked down to my right and my leg was in the wall. My sister whistled. "Now this will be a problem?" My brother said. "Cool!" My sister shouted. "No its not cool. I could hurt you guys." I said in worry "It's fine. You just have to control it." they said. "Please don't tell mom and dad!" I pleaded them. "We won't. They said to me

As the years passed by my brother and sister helped my control my taught me to fight and defend myself when the time comes. I practiced fighting without using my powers to keep them hidden it was the safest. Then I learned Nen. I found out what my power does on my arms. It allows me to summon different weapons. It turned out I was a Hatsu user plus a specialist.


	2. The Runaway

chapter 2

* * *

"You Stupid child!" *Smack* That. That was my mom yelling at me. She was yelling at me for going out with my brother and sister to hang out. "Why do you always leave the house!" She said. "Do you know how many bruises and scratches you have!" She was yelling at me as if as my fault. I barely turned ten this year. But my family doesn't celebrate cause you know how they are. "Who's fault do you think it is…" I replied. "How dare you talk to your mother like that!" As she was about to slap me I grabbed her wrist and said "You were never my mother since the day I was born! I had to learn things on my while you babied Onii-chan and Onee-chan! You call yourself a mother when you don't even know how to be one! I had so much anger that her wrist was purple.

I heard someone walking and that person added into this conversation would just make it worse. It was my father. He looked up seeing me and then looked at mom while she was in shock. Once he saw her wrist I knew bad things would happen. "What did you do?" He asked. I looked down to the floor. "What did you do! Answer me!" He yelled with anger. "That's it!" He yelled putting his papers down walking towards me. He grabbed my hair dragging me to the living room and throwing me on the floor. I gave him a dirty look. He came walking over me. He flew a punch at me and I dodged it making his hand hit the floor grabbing his wrist and wrapping my legs around his arm flipping him over to the floor. I got up and threw my arms up ready to defend. Until somebody grabbed my shoulder. I turned around startled and it was my mom saying "Stop no more.. Just go upstairs and I'll talk with him.

When I put my arms down losing my guard my father shot his elbow at me when my mom stopped it with her hand giving him a look as to stop and that she has to say something. I walked upstairs going into the bedroom where my brother and sister was. When they saw me they got up immediately and saw that I had a scratch on my face from carpet burn. "Are you okay!?" My sister asked. "Yeah.." I replied back. They treated my scratch and I told them everything that happened. They both looked at each other nodding and gave me something that belonged to them that I've always wanted. "Here I want you to take this" My brother said handing me his big read sweater that I always loved "Me too." My sister said handing me her shoes that had roller-blades. "You'll grow into them soon." She said. " why? Why now?" I asked. "Because we know what you've been going through and one day when we leave you will need to take care of yourself and you will be able to remember us because we love you. I cried hugging them saying thank you. But this night was no longer a thank you but a nightmare.

* * *

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! This is what you deserve! Die! Die! Die!" A man said pulling his knife out of my dead parents while my sister was stabbed by her side and my brother stabbed on his right leg . The man slowly looks up and pulls out his gun saying "Who's next.?" He pointed the gun at me then my sister to my brother saying "You." With a big smile on his face. "No!" I shouted running after my brother. The man shot the bullet and it went right into his stomach. "Onii-chan!" I yelled holding his stomach covering the his wound. "Onii-chan don't die!" I said. Tears started to well up in my eye's "Heh this is the first time i've seen you cry in a long time." He said with a smile reaching up to wipe away my tear. "But remember I won't die because I will always be in your heart. Make sure to remember me" He said to me with a smile with tears in his eyes "I love you.." His eyes closed slowly. "Onii-chan? O..nii-chan please don't leave me." Then I turned and saw the gun pointing at my sister.

Right when he loaded the gun she knew what was coming and gave me the look not to use my powers. I cried even more running after her to at least try to catch the bullet but by the time the man shot it was too late. It went right through her chest causing it harder for her to breathe. Anger took over me and I ran towards the man giving him an uppercut then taking the gun from his hand and shooting his head. When he fell to the ground I dropped the gun running to my sister holding her while she was gasping for breath. "Kana … I love you, you know that and what I want you to do is pack up stuff for survival and go live a life be free don't let anybody control you be who you are and take the stuff that we gave you to remember us. Good. .." Those were her last words before she closed her eyes. I cried so much that I could police coming so I ran grabbed my backpack put on my brother's sweater and packed my sister's shoes with some food and knife. I left the house before the police got there.


	3. Friends

\- Two years later -

When I went to the building to sign in there was a lady who led me to the elevator. It went down all the way to the bottom it took forever! By the time I got there it was empty. There was a man and handed me a tag that said number one. "You're the first one here put it on your shirt." He said. I just put in my pocket cause I was to lazy. I sat down and it was like an hour and I was getting tired from all my work over the two years and traveling. I ended up falling asleep. By the time I woke up there was a lot of people.

When I looked up and somebody was there kneeling looking at me. He had spiky white hair with a white short sleeve with a blue long sleeve under his white shirt. What I saw that was really nice was that he had pretty eyes. After a couple seconds it was getting awkward so I asked "Um..Can I help you?" "No not really." He replied "Then why are you looking at me I asked. "Cause you were sleeping and I thought that that guy over there poisoned you" He said pointing to a chubby dude with a big nose. Then I noticed that he started walking towards me! "Hey!" He said cheerfully. " ." I replied startled. "This is your first year huh?!" He asked "Yeah." I said to him "Hey remember me." The white haired boy said. "Tch you." He said with a dirty look. "Sorry see you some other time" He said walking away fast. "Hey you're different from all the other girls i've seen." The white haired boy said. "Look I don't care about you I work alone and stay alone." I replied. I walked away from him when I turned around noticing he was still behind me I yelled "Why are you following me!" "Cause I'm bored" He said shrugging. I put my hood on walking away fast away from him that when I turned around he was gone.

I looked forward seeing a really tall man. He had a light purple hair color, curly mustache, with no mouth. All the sudden he yelled out without a mouth of course. "This is the first exam! In order to get to the second you have to follow me!" Then his long legs stretched out and started running. Everybody started running and I popped out the wheels of the shoes that my sister gave me. I went at my own pace following the people I can see. While I was skating I saw the white haired boy with other people beside him. One was a similar height as the white haired boy but his clothes were all green with his orange backpack fishing pole. His hair was black and spiky straight up. His eyes were a pretty gold but his gold was different from mine he had a dark kind of gold while I had a bright one. There were two more guys who seemed a lot taller and older. This time one of the guys had long blonde hair with nice blue and red clothes. The other seemed tall and old with spiky brown hair and glasses.

While we were running the white haired boy had a skateboard and noticed my wheels on my shoe. "Nice shoes." He said to me. "Nice skateboard." I replied back. "Hey who is this Killua?" The black haired boy asked me. "Oh this is the girl I was talking about." He replied back to him. "You talked about me?" I said with a weird look. "Yep! He said you have cool green eyes and silky brown hair also mmph!" The black haired boy said until the white haired boy covered his mouth blushing telling him to be quiet. " So umm you guys are?" I said asking their names "Oh I'm Gon and this is Killua! Nice to meet you!" Gon said introducing himself. "Hi Gon and hi again Killua." I said to them. "And you are?" Killua asked me. " I'm Kana" I said introducing myself. "Just Kana?" Killua asked. "Yeah just Kana…" I replied. While we ran Gon introduced me to Kurapika and Leorio. "Nice to meet you" They both said. "You too." I replied back

\- Killua's P.O.V-

When I came down the elevator there was a lot of people. A guy handed me a tag for the hunter's exam and I walked around putting it on. As I looked around a fat guy came. "Hey! Never seen you around before you new!?" He asked. "Yes why do you need to know? I asked "Oh I just give out drinks!" He said with a kind smile. "Would you like one?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. He gave the drink, I opened it and started drinking it. when I looked he had a big grin on his face. I finished it all with a refreshing breath. "Thanks for the test." I said to him walking slowly away. "What test?" He asked with a strange look. "I'm immune to poison." I said to him throwing the can at him.

As I continued walking around watching people's movements and who they stick with remembering their faces until I saw a girl? She was sitting at the wall sleeping. I wondered what kind of girl like her be doing in the hunter's exam? Was she lost, tired, hurt? I didn't know? So many questions ran through my head. I kneeled down in front of her reaching out for her shoulder until she started waking up herself and I quickly put my hand back into my pocket. Her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were light green, she had a big red sweater, white shorts, black and pink boots, brown hair, with bandages around her hands and arms. She rubbed her eyes with her sweater.

After that she looked up and saw me. For a while she didn't move and stared at me with confusion. There was an awkward asked me if I needed something and she got very mad at me and I tried to act casual and keep my cool because I didn't know what to do. Usually compared to other girls she was different and I followed her. But she yelled at me twice trying to ignore me so I left. When I met Gon and them I told him about her and then we saw her again. Gon embarrassed me telling her about her silky hair and other things I said about her. I had to cover his mouth. I found out her name was Kana but she had no last name? Her name sounded familiar.

-Kana's P.O.V-

When we ran all we did was talk and Leorio yelled at us for using wheels so we agreed to run together. While we ran Killua asked Gon if he could try his fishing pole later and I also asked to use both Gon's fishing pole and Killua's skateboard. All the sudden Leorio fell. "Leorio!" Gon yelled stopping "No! Keep going i'll catch up later!" He said to us. But Kurapika decided to stay with Leorio and catch up later too. We went back to our pace and then Gon pulled out his fishing pole swinging it straight towards Leorio's bag catching it bringing back Leorio's bag. "Wow!" Killua and I yelled amazed "Hey can I try your fishing pole later?" Killua asked Gon. "Sure as long as I get to try your skateboard later?!" Gon said asking. "Deal!" Killua said. "Hey what about me!" I said to them. "Oh you can try to." Gon said to me "Yes!" I said pumping my fist. "Yeah but what do we get." Killua said with a grin. "Umm? Ehh? A...oh! I know later I can buy you guys candy!" I said to them "Hmm.. I guess." Killua said. You can tell killua was very happy he was like an excited cat.

After a couple minutes of silence I asked them "Do you guys want to race?!" "Yeah!" They said. "Ready!" I said. "Set!" Gon said next. "Go!" Killua yelled and we sprinted. We were so focused on winning that when we got towards the exit we all shouted "Goal!" at the same time. I spinned sliding my feet on the ground to stop myself. I looked up and we all looked at each other with big grins. "I won!" I said first. "Ha you wish!" Gon said to me. "Are you guys dumb it's obvious that I won." Killua said with his arms crossed grinning. "Hey mister who won the race?" Gon asked the examiner. "You guys apparently all came at the same time." He replied. "How is that possible!" I said shouting. "Well I guess it's a tie" Killua said shrugging it off. "But next time we can race again!" Gon said. We all smiled.

We waited awhile for the rest to catch up. The Leorio and Kurapika came running. Leorio was all sweaty and panting coming toward us. "Hey you made it!" Gon said waving to Leorio and Kurapika. "I barely made it!" He said leaning on me tired. "Eww don't touch me you're all sweaty and gross!" I said pushing him away. "Hah! what are you talking about I smell like roses!" He said. I started laughing. "Then shall we continue." The examiner said. As we were about to continue the exam all the sudden a guy came out of nowhere yelling and bleeding. "Wait!" He said yelling. "That's not the examiner! I'm the real examiner! This thing takes forms of humans! Just like that that examiner! He was yelling so much… I just rolled my eyes. "These weird creatures are weak but they lure you and gang up on you to feed on you." For a moment I can tell he was lying and his eyes were desperate on killing us. "Hey he's right we should kill the fake examiner!" Someone said. "Yeah!" Everybody said taking out their weapons until some cards flew. They killed the guy yelling at us and…. towards me! I could doge but my body didn't listen to me.

Then someone grabbed me pulling me back. I turned around seeing that it was Killua. I was startled and thanked him. "Eh..Um. Thank you" I said bowing. "Sure no biggie." He said shrugging putting his hands in his pockets. Then we all noticed that the examiner caught the cards while the fake died turning back into that little animal. "That one is the real examiner." Someone said. Everybody turned at a joker looking guy. "Only examiners are able to block a easy attack like that." He said pointing at the examiner casually. "Yes that is true. But you can no longer attempt any attacks on examiners or you will be disqualified got it." The examiner said. "Yes." The joker said with a ringing voice.

As we continued the exam following the examiner the area was different. The place was foggy and misty hidden with creatures and things we don't know. People got lost losing the examiner or either eaten by the creatures.

\- Killua's P.O.V-

We ran in this foggy place in silence. After saving Kana's life from this dude named Hisoka I watched out everywhere just in case anybody was around. All the sudden we all stepped on something squishy. Then we realized that we were swallowed by something "Whoa! What happened!" I shouted. "I don't know!" A voice shouted answering me. It was Kana from her female voice. "Gon where are you!" I yelled. "Here! Close to you!" He shouted and he wasn't to far from my right. I saw some light from the top noticing Kana at the top clinging up there. "We were swallowed by a creature!" I yelled telling them. "Oh! I have an idea!" Gon yelled. He took out something from his backpack and threw it. It sprayed everywhere.

After a couple seconds it spit us out all slimy. "Ewww! Remind me to take a good shower when we have time to be at a place with a real shower." Kana said to us. We continued running again to catch up and again it was silence! So I decided to say something to Kana while Gon was to focused on the exam. "So..Um..Kana." I said nervously but why was I nervous? "Hmm" She replied. "What do you like to do for fun?" I asked. When I asked she flinched. "Um..I like to do things independently and other stuff.." She said. "Like?" I asked more specific. "Um..Things in the past I don't want to remember." She said looking away. "Oh okay." I said casually and shrugged to not make it awkward. That was not a good question to ask.

Later on Gon said "Hey Killua what's wrong with Kana?" with a worried look. "Oh it was my fault I brought up her past." I said looking down. "It's okay." Gon said holding my shoulder. We ran so quiet we could hear the bugs moving around. Just as I was going to say something to Gon they disappeared. They were gone!? The fog separated us.

\- Kana's P.O.V.-

They were all gone all of them! I looked around for them but nobody was here. When I was walking I felt the presence of someone. I got into a fighting position for defence. I felt them coming closer and closer walking slowly. I decided to take a punch. I swung but it grabbed my hand to stop my punch. So I used my eyes blowing a little pressure to push the hand away. Until I saw the person's hair I knew who it was right away and turned off my powers fast enough before he saw my face. *Whoo* He whistled "Nice." It was Killua. I looked at him with a straight face. "Oh it's just you." I said. "Yeah where are the others?" He asked. "I don't know Killua I just noticed they disappeared" I said ignoring eye contact. "Why are you being like this?" He asked with a questioned face. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking away from him. "Liar. Trying to ignore me." He said but I told him " No I don't know what you're talking about but.." "Then look at me in the eye." He interrupted. But I couldn't after talking about and thinking about my past I couldn't. "Fine you want to be that way then be that way." He said with a serious face. "Let's find the others fast." He said starting to walk.

While we walked it was quiet and his pace fastened. It was to hard for me to catch up to him. I stopped to catch my breath "Wai.. Killua you're to.." I looked up realizing he was gone. I turned around everywhere looking for him "Killua? Killu-.." I called out his name but stopped. That's right he wouldn't come back after all the stuff I said to him. I looked at the floor regretting what I did. I took a step forward when something grabbed my hand? I slowly looked up and it was Killua. "Baka what are you doing." He said looking at me. "Let's go." He dragged me holding my hand with his back towards me. I was so happy yet so sad.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Sorry.." I said quietly "Hmm." He said cause he didn't fully hear me. "Sorry..Sorry..Sorry! Sorry Killua! *Hic Hic*. Tears ran down my face while I looked at him. "Sorry.." I said one last time. He let go of my hand while I put my arms around my face covering my eyes. "I..I shouldn't have said those things to you. I..I" I was saying until I felt a warm embrace around me. When I put my arms down slowly I realized Killua was hugging me. I put my arms around him slowly squeezing him back. "I'm also sorry for getting upset at you instead of just talking to you about it." He said to me. "Can you ever forgive me?" I asked him. "Of course you're my friend after all." He said to me slowly letting me go. "Friend.." I whispered. Tears were falling down my eyes again. "Oh hey did I do something wrong?" He asked with a worried look. "No." I said shaking my head "It's just that you're the first person to ever call me friend and it just makes me so happy!" I said with a big smile. I ran towards him hugging him again. At first he seemed shocked but hugged me back. "Thank you." I said "Anytime." He replied. I snuggled my head into his chest. He had a nice smell and he was very warm.

While we hugged for a bit I heard a voice saying. "Eeehum! Are we interrupting something!?" Killua let go of me fast and startled. It was Leorio smirking at Killua while the others smiled too. "Um..You s-see what it was umm.." Killua said startled and flushed red. "It was just a friend thing." I interrupted. "Oh sure a friend thing!" Leorio said bumping my shoulder with his. "Okay, okay you guys can stop teasing her now." Gon said giggling "Oh I guess somebody's just jealous." Leorio said to Gon. "Whaa-No I don't think of Kana that way I think of her as something else more important." He said. That made me curious of what he thought of me of. I looked at him turning my head confused asking "What am I then?" I was super confused? "We-ll um it's just that um uhhh! I'll tell you later okay." He said patting my head smiling. "Yep!" I said happily. As I looked to my left I can see Killua ticked off of jealousy. But I didn't say a word about it to him. "Let's be serious you guys" Kurapika said. "Ehh why!?" Leorio said complaining. everyone was talking with smiles and Leorio was bickering to us. It as so much fun being with them. I started laughing out loud and everyone looked at me confused. I stopped laughing wiping away a tear saying "Thank you! for being my friends!" With a big smile.


End file.
